1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin processing apparatus, and in particular to preventing a drop in the processing efficiency thereof.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-290984, filed Dec. 22, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
The coin processing apparatus that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-97099 can, upon identifying an abnormal coin, specify this abnormal coin and clarify the identification factor.
A conventional coin processing apparatus has a coin conveying section, an identifying section, a coin stopping section, a display section, and a control section. The coin conveying section conveys coins on a coin passage. The identifying section identifies coins on the coin passage. The coin stopping section stops coins on the coin passage. The display section performs display. When an abnormal coin is identified by the identifying section, the control section causes the abnormal coin to stop by the coin stopping section, and causes a detection image of the abnormal coin to be displayed on the display section when the identification factor of the abnormal coin by the identifying section is a factor related to the detection image. That is, when an abnormal coin has been identified, by performing control that stops that abnormal coin with the coin stopping section, this abnormal coin is specified, and by displaying the detection image of the abnormal coin in the display section when the identification factor of the abnormal coin is a factor related to the detection image, that identification factor is clarified.
However, in performing control that stops the abnormal coin with the coin stopping section in this manner, when identifying a group of coins that includes comparatively many abnormal coins, the number of stoppages increases, and so there has been the possibility of the processing efficiency falling.